Odds
by holdgrudge
Summary: Shounen Ai, AU (obviously) Seifer had no idea that he could be 'captivated' by that particular boy with beautiful eyes, before he could do anything they separated by a tragedy. Started as highschool AU but won't end as one.
1. Chapter 1

Note : My published first fanfiction. I know nobody read FF8 anymore but I really like the characters (I played the game almost a decade ago). English is not my first language, I don't have beta. No flame please...

Pairing : Seifer X Squall (before anyone hope for anything, there won't be any lemon, lime perhaps but not until much later)

Disclaimer : FF8 characters are not mine. Obviously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After sending her girlfriend to her class, Raijin was looking for Seifer and he wasn't surprise at all when he saw the blond guy stand alone and leaned over the balcony outside their second floor class with his head on his hand. Those angst aura gave a very clear 'leave-me-alone' message. Raijin release a long breath before he tapped his own cheeks lightly.

"Cheer up man!" greeted the burly guy.

He nudge his best friend, it was uncommon to see Seifer Almasy brooding in the day light. Nobody dared to ask, even the most nosy girl had the modesty to keep quiet. Seifer lifted his head from the balcony he was previously leaned over, " I'm cheered" he said, " it won't be like this forever Rai, you know me."

"Oh, do I?" he doubted it this time. Seifer shrugged, but a least now he paid attention to his friend.

Raijin stood beside the blond guy. He gripped the railed of the balcony, and watched as more students entered the school gate.

"Come on, man! It's the first day of school, you know?" Raijin watched Seifer as he lazily scanned the flood of new student, " You can always find a new girlfriend, you know?"

Seifer sighed, " I feel like an old man. I'm not even 18 yet, and already devoted myself for a girl." he said, "and she's gone for good, I mean, she just can't stay and say good bye to her scholarship just because of me. Even I had a common sense Rai"

 _Sappy I know..._

"Even try for long distance thing? You know, email, phone call or Skype?"

Seifer chuckled, " First two weeks and it was disaster", Raijin thought for a while, " And now she already gone for..."

" Four months"

"And you've been brooding for three and half months?"

Seifer nodded, " More or less..."

"Ouch...Fuck, what's with you?" he yelled as Rai hit his head. Raijin didn't stop the violence, he grabbed Seifer's arm and made him even closer to the balcony.

"Look man!" he said," those are about fourty freshmen now you know, and they were eager, once again EAGER to become your girlfriend, as long as you realize that Quistis is not the only girl out there see...ow, not another blonde, THERE!" Raijin pointed to a long haired brunette girl which stood not to far from them. He didn't mind about the single status his friend had, it was the brooding and angst he could not stand about.

"You do realize that the half of the fourty are dudes, right?" but he also looked anyway, "Hmm...let's see..."

The girl was the cute type with her big doe eyes and small narrow lips, this time Seifer must admitted his friend good taste in woman, "Not bad Rai, not bad..." he smirked. But another dark haired chick beside her 'target' caught his eyes even more. Standing slightly taller than her friend, she got leaned frame, short brunette hair, and enchanting thin lips. She also had the most stoic face he had ever seen. Such a contrast with the expressive girl beside her.

And her eyes, was like storm. With the distance between them, Seifer just could describe those like that. It was to determined if they were blue or gray or even silver.

And they were captivating.

Almost for no reason at all, he couldn't keep his eyes out of her, and the poor Raijin seemed like was vanishing beside him. He watched her as she listened to her long friend rambling, that she just lifted her lip a little for a very slight smile. Or that she bit her lip and nodded when heard the interesting part of her story (perhaps, because however Seifer couldn't hear a word the long haired girl said, but she used her hands to describe something). Or that said lips become a bit redder. Or when the lips part when she tried to say something and luckily also showed a glimpse of her perfect teeth.

 _What's with me and the lip anyway?_

And again those eyes, she seemed not the too-much-talk type but her eyes showed her emotion if you pay attention enough. He watched her reached her front pocket and took a piece of paper.

 _Weird, girl uniform didn't have front pocket. Or it does have now?_

Then, he just realized, that he couldn't see the girl's leg. For a while, he was imagine long legs which obviously shall compliment those beautiful features and yes, he was dying to see them. But he can't. Because _she_ was wearing pants, and because _she_ wasn't a _she_ after all.

 _Hyne, what's wrong with me?_

At that moment, those storm eyes lifted up and stare back at him.

 _Damn..._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Edea's High School of Balamb was built outside Balamb City, it was a quite exclusive and expensive highschool since the acceptance was only by personal invitation from Edea Kramer herself. It was said that she was handpicked the students one by one, that's why the school just accepted total of maximum fourty students each year from all over the country.

At first there was many negative rumours on Edea's choice of student or _Fated Children_ as she called them, since the exact categories of the chosen ones was unclear. For sure, all the students' parents were rich enough and the students themselves got some achievements, but as the graduated student from the school mostly even more impressing there was nobody protested Edea's choice anymore. Edea Krammers seemed to be able to forsee the future.

EHSB designed like a small town. The classess divided in four main buildings. The building for the senior, was the only building that has the balcony on each class room which faced the school gate. The school's facilities also was a top notch, as it could be expected from such expensive school like this. Students which not from Balamb could stay at the dorm for free or commute from the Balamb city (if they choose to rent apartement or if they had realtives there). It also had great basketball and soccer field, gymnastic hall, tennis court and an olympic size pools.

Squall Loire accepted his invitation after he won a prize in painting competition in Esthar, he disguised himself as _Leon_ back then so the judgement won't biased since he was the son of the mayor . He almost declined it but his best friend Rinoa Caraway convinced him after she also received the same letter. Actually he was the second after his sister, Ellone, whom received the letter. Laguna, his dad, obviously thrilled. Raine, his mother, also estatic but worried at the same time because her only son would be far away from her for about three years. It was the same thing she felt when Ellone also accepted at the same place.

At the day on his departure, his mom and dad helped him packing and prepare everything. Laguna rambling about how few Squall's things were, but Raine was unusually quiet.

" Son, you sure you just need a suitcase of clothes?" he asked

"I can buy some in Balamb, Dad..." Squall yelled from another room

"And shoes? You just packed two pairs?"

"There is also some shoe stores in Balamb, honey" answered Raine this time.

"Are you sure?"

Raine just rolled her eyes, but her expression still sad. Laguna approached her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm sure he'll be alright, Raine..." Laguna comforted his wife,

"Well, I know Squall is a big boy now. I know that he will be able to take care of himself, but..." She smiled and glanced at him, " I'm just worried as every mother would."

"Ellone was fine then, I'm sure Squall will be fine too..." he kissed Raine's hair, " and we can get our second honeymoon after he's safe at his dorm."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _The dorm was too noisy..._

Squall sighed. He rolled in his bed and eventually he got a comfortable position The sound around him perhaps just some of his dorm mates in another room moving their things here or the but still annoyed him.

 _I should rent an apartement like Rinoa. It would be much quiet there._

 _" Be more socialize, Son. I arranged you to stay in the dorm"_

 _Socialize...whatever..._

He closed his eyes and trying harder to sleep, tomorrow would be the first day of his highschool's days and being late obviosly not a good idea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rinoa Caraway waiting for her bestfriend at the gate. It wasn't fair anyway since Squall stayed in dorm and he didn't need to be at the gate at all. But she insisted that they should enter the school together. After all she _knew_ that Squall would be brooding at the darkness alone if she wasn't near him. Not that she was over confident but it just how Squall was.

 _Squall Leonhart Loire_. In Rinoa's point of view is a walking oddities. Apart from his effeminate feature, he also bestowed with great mind, but totally lacking in emotion departement. After being best friend for almost 9 years she still should encrypt what actually he wanted to say. Squall never judge people, and actually a very loyal friend. She remembered when Squall helped her sneaked out to find a vet a the middle of the Saturday night in their family holiday in Dollet when Angelo's foot was injured after she stepped on broken glass.

Nonetheless, Rinoa loved Squall all her life, as a friend, no never more, she had tried actually. And she was also sure Squall also loved her as a good friend. It was actually a miracle why Squall still not pushed her off or what so ever, but anyway she wouldn't let him do that. Squall rarely talked, and he responsed to people with one or two sylables word. Except with Laguna, Raine, Ellone and herself.

She watched as Squall approached her. He's the most beautiful guy she had ever seen. And he even prettier than her (and she had good genes from her late mother). The dark blue uniform from EHSB fitted him perfectly. He was a ten if the score was given from appearance only, but his ice cold manner put down his score to a three or a four.

 _He wasted his pretty face_

" Rin."

She put her sweetest smile, " Hey there buddy, how's your dorm?"

 _Fine_

"Fine."

"You looked good in the uniform."

 _Just said, "Thank you, you too Rinoa"_

"Hn"

 _Ahh, should have guess..._

Rinoa sighed, she tapped Squall's lightly, "Let's go in."

 _I must try harder, I think..._

To be honest he didn't listen closely to Rinoa story. But he knew it was about Angelo and how lucky that she found an apartment which not only comfortable but also dog friendly. Squall pleased that Rinoa was excited that Angelo seemed very happy with the hot-moist weather in Balamb and the dog was totally in love with the white beach sand around the city. But he also felt her worry that she left Angelo alone in a strange place after just two days of moving in.

"How if she injured herself again, Squall? Angelo is a very active dog anyway." she said, " Balamb was like Dollet anyways, it doesn't have any animal hospital" she pouted and cross her hand. Crossing hand usually meant she was upset, Squall think, he bit his lip a bit. "But there must be a vet somewhere, Balamb is quite big." he said.

Rinoa sighed, " Yea...not a big as Esthar anyway."

They walked towards the school yard, it was 7.20, and the bell would ring at 7.45. There still time to get acquintance with this new environment. " Where was our building?" he asked, Rinoa looked around, " since we were freshmen, it would be A building. That one." She pointed an ivory building, "what's your first class?"

"Let's see..."

He reached his pocket and checked his schedule...suddenly he felt uncomfortable like he was being observe from afar, and out of instinct he looked above. To the pairs of peridot eyes watching him intensely. And the owner of said eyes also startled as he was.

 _Oh, wow..._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Not too important. I decided to used their father's last name (For Squall and Rinoa) since it's make more sense to me. Leonhart is Squall middle name and I don't know if I shall use Heartily or not. BTW, what's Fuu and Rai last name anyway?

Thank you for Exiled Childe for your review, really appreciated it. I hope you'll like the continuation.

Oh...Sorry for the OOC, and to be a warning, I'm really bad for consistency. No flame please.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Squall knocked the opened door as he reached his soon to be club. The room as it seemed from outside was not too big with many paintings hung on its wall, art supplies scattered on shelf some on the floor, statues and some unfinished works. The members name were written on the whiteboard, complete with class and specialization. As expected, he also could smell oil paint and clays even Joining a club was not his interest but it was necessity for all freshmen to join a club in EHSB.

 _" We do expect that the new pupils are enjoying activities outside their class. So we require all freshmen to join at least one of our clubs minimum for their first year."_

He remember Mrs. Kramer said that. Prior to his achievement in Esthar, Rinoa suggested him to join Art Club meanwhile she had her eyes on Newspaper Club.

 _" Our club's room shall be next to each other, it's perfect"_ she said before.

And as always Squall finally agreed (he also wondered why he almost never said 'no' to Rinoa), and he tought that could always resign from the club at his sophomore year later.

"NAME?" the petite senior asked.

"Squall L. Loire."

"SPECIALIZATION?"she asked again,

" Oil Painting"

"WELCOME" She shook his hand. The white hair girl has an odd way to talk, Squall thought,

The white haired girl nod and write something on the paper, "FILL". She gave Squall a form. Squall nodded and took it to the nearest desk. Art Club had not many applicant this year, as he read on the whiteboard. Apart from him there was only 8 other people joining.

 _It's fine, I like silent community anyway_

"What's L stands for? Lousy?" a voice from his back startled him.

Towered above Squall, a big blond guy stood and frowning behind him. For a moment his heart stopped. It was _him_ , the owner of the intense green eyes from days before. He was even more enticing in close distance. Out of his uniform and clad in simple clothes. Slightly smelled of sweat, he was sure had a sportman aura all over him and his duffel bag confirmed it. And he definietly not fit in an art club, perhaps he was not even a member.

 _He won't remember me. I was just a face in the crowd and it was days ago_

Squall observed him to the point of staring and he not even realized that, yet.

"Not polite to stare Lousy"

"Whatever" Squall said in an almost whisper then he was back to fill his form, but his heart did something odd it never done before. It was racing now, and he didn't like it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fresh out of shower, Seifer changed his clothes to a simple white T-Shirt and a sweat pants, his jersey full of sweat now. It felt really good, to play three-on-three after more than 3 months not touching the orange bouncy balls. Packing his dirty laundry to his duffel bag, he heard Raijin knocked the locker room in a rush. "Hey, thanks Hyne, you still here! Need your favor, you know?"

"What favor?" the green eyed man asked, " Nothing too fancy Rai"

Raijin approached him, " Ahh, not too much, just tell Fuu-",

"Forget it, tell her yourself!" He said even before Raijin finished his sentece, " It is her club day, you know she'll mad if I interupted her during her sculpting or something. Just call her."

 _And your girlfriend yelled like a T-Rexaur whenever she's angry, oh wait, her normal tone also unpleasant anyway..._

" Ow...Seifer...I couldn't call her, The Art Club's room had a bad receiver," Raijin, sat in the bench behind him, and gave Seifer his best puppy eyes, "And you won't interupt anything, It's only first month of school, and she doesn't have any project right now, you know?"

 _Of course I don't know that idiot, and stop those damn puppy eyes!_

He sighed in defeat, "okay...if she yelled at me for _any_ fucking reason, you buy me lunch for a week", finally he gave up.

" Deal!" the dark haired man lit a smile.

"The expensive ones!", he chuckling when he saw Rai scratched his head.

Taking his heavy duffel bag with him, Seifer walked in no hurry to The Art Club Room which actually just took him less than 10 minutes to reach. It was actually a pleasant room if you could stand the smell of paint, and the arts displayed there were beautiful and totally worth the smell. Fuujin magically elected as the president in her sophomore years (it was cheating because the rest of club members afraid of her so she won the so-called-election), and he expected that she would be busy today with the new members.

 _"Just tell her to wait for me at cafeteria at 4 and not earlier, I should report club's first aid supply to this afternoon before the infirmary closed."_

That was the message. Seifer knew it meant that Rai will be about an hour late and Fuu will definitely kick his ass, with or without the message. But with him playing as messenger, Raijin at least safe from his girlfriend early rage.

"Tch...he just too coward to tell Fuujin himself."

"NAME?"

 _Ahh..that Fuujin's voice._ Even from this 10 meters distance he could hear her scream. He chuckled.

 _Perhaps Rai should wear ear muff everytime they had sex_

 _Oh, eww..._

He shivered from his own thought. The image from his big burly bestfriend naked and wear ear muff above his small girlfriend did good for his unplanned celibacy. He noticed that the club's door was opened, he then entered the room like he owned it, and looked for Fuu. He saw her gave some blank form to a person whom bent in front of her.

"FILL"

It was the storm eyed guy. Now he was a bit relieved because mistaken him for a female is more understandable from close distance. Every XX chromosome owner would be jealous with his face and his feature. Most notably those mysterious eyes which unfortunately a bit curtained by brown locks.

 _I want to see them right now..._

As he watched the brunnette sit down, Seifer decided to approached the brunnette's chair until he could read his name.

 _Squall L. Loire_

 _Sudden gust of wind. How fit for him. His eyes I mean, he seemed like a wall flower type._

"What's L stand for? Lousy?" he said before he could stop himself, and those eyes looked at him now. Not saying anything, this _Squall_ held his gaze little bit too long and started to make him uncomfortable.

 _So they were blue with hint of gray after all..._

"Not polite to stare Lousy" he said again, masking his nervousness with joke.

"Whatever" and _this_ Squall back to his form. Unsatisfied, " Hey-" Seifer ready to open his mouth again but stopped by sharp pain at back of his head, "...ouch, calm down Fuu!" as Fuujin pulled his hair stronger,

" SEIFER BULLY!". The girl yelled even louder.

"Aww easy Fuu...I'm just getting acquitanced with puberty boy here" he pointed at Squall whom now gave him zero fuck, Fuujin pulled his ear "GET OUT!"

" This is why I don't like playing messenger for Rai " he sighed.

 _Forget the lunch, I owe Rai for the name now..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To said he's uncomfortable was an understatement. Their coincidence meeting at his club room days ago put his mind in chaos because now he could put the name on the owner of those jade eyes.

 _He's name is Seifer and he's senior._ He thought, he shook his head and tried not to think about it further,

 _No time for that...study,study..._

Rinoa approached him after the bell of their last lesson rang. Squall already noticed that today Rinoa had anxious expression. Usually, it meant that she had something to asked from him, like when she asked him to come with her to find a vet in Dollet a year ago. She put her best smile but Squall knew she wanted something from him.

She linked her arms to his, " Please accompany me after class!" Rinoa pleaded.

"Where to?" Squall asked, it was uncommon for Rinoa asked him to be her entourage since Rinoa usually very confident on her own.

" Basketball field. Must interview the captain for my newspaper club."

"Why not asked fellow member?"

"Umm, because nobody like me?" she said frowning

Squall's mouth scowling slightly , "Really?", Rinoa laughed, and patted her bestfriend's arm.

"Kidding Squall my club is amazing, but it's forbidden to asked help from inside, this was technically their 'test'. And I am nervous as hell and I need my bestfriend support. So, will you?" she talked in one breath. After some moments Squall eventually gave a small nod,

" Yeay...great, now let's hurry !" she held him even tighter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Aren't you too short for basketball, kid?"

Rinoa and Squall startled and saw the tall blond guy behind them that wasn't there before.

 _Seifer._

 _He's jersey soaked in sweat_

"Hyne, you're quiet aren't you Squall?"

 _Uhh, he remember my name?_

"Whatever"

"Ah... your vocabularies are lacking I guess?"

 _Asshole_

"Umm...Excuse me..." Rinoa finally said, " I'm looking for uh...I think his name is Raijin? Is he here?"

Seifer glanced at Rinoa and smiled, "Ah you must be from the newspaper club. Raijin still inside the court, help yourself..." he pointed at the open fence.

Seifer eyed the girl too keenly for Squall's taste, and couldn't help to think that it was normal for a guy checking out a sweet pretty girl like Rinoa,

 _Maybe that time, Seifer was looking at Rinoa, not me._ He concluded. _Should I checking Rinoa out too?_

"Thank you-" Rinoa not sure how to call her senior

"I'm Seifer, also a club member" he introduced himself, "You can find Rai inside court he's currently teaching the new members, leave your friend here, he'll be safe with me." He said again smirking now.

 _There's sweat on his throat..._

"Umm...Squall?" she broke his thought, "Will you be fine here?"

He nodded, "Do you want to come with me Squall?" she still asked instead,

 _Not really_

" He is gonna be fine miss...Go find Raijin", as he pulled him away, "Come on..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Club's room and locker room was located outside the basketball field. It was pure coincidence that he saw this Squall again from the field as he and that long hair girl approached the club's room just after gave the new members some warming up games.

"Where are you going, Sei-" Raijin shouted as he saw Seifer immediately ran to the opened fence door and escaped his duty to 'coached' his juniors,

"Got some bussiness, see you Rai!" he yelled back

"The fuc-...Seifer! Get back here!"

And the blond certainly pretending not to hear him.

He saw the girl was scooping the club's door and Squall just stand behind her.

 _Are you guarding her or something?_

"Aren't you too short for basketball, kid?", he said practically startling the duo, "Hyne, you're quiet aren't you Squall?"

"Whatever"

"Ah... your vocabularies are lacking I guess?"

 _He will have some early wrinkles if he keep scowling like that._

" Umm..,Excuse me..." the girl seemed eager to break the tense.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suspicious and confused.

 _How did they know each other?_

It was what Rinoa thought currently. He said his name was Seifer. Her first suggestion that this blond guy was bullied Squall somehow. This big, blond, hot senior was an epitome of a bully. His permanent smirk strengthen the feeling.

 _And he didn't ask for my name back_

"Umm Squall will you be fine here?", she didn't miss that Squall a bit panic and lost for words (more than usual) but nodded nonetheless.

"Do you want to come with me Squall?" she insisted

"He is gonna be fine miss...Go find Raijin!" he said and pulling Squall away as she watched them with her mouth agaped.

 _What exactly happened between them?_

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Before he could think too far he dragged the poor boy from that girl.

"Where are you taking me?" he heard the brunette, "Let me go"

 _Easy there boy, I'm not a kidnapper or anything_

"Ahh...finally more than a word" Seifer let go of his arm. It's not he held it too tight, but this Squall was apparently some delicate creature.

"What do you want?" he asked again,

 _Terrified._ Seifer tried to put label on the younger boy expression.

"Nothing...I just gave your friend a chance for doing a proper interview without her boyfriend dotting her." He answered and sat on nearby bench. Seifer streched his arm and yawned, he's a bit tired after all. Squall eventually sat down but still kept their distance. He glanced at the court.

"You can see the court door from here. Don't worry" Seifer still closed his eyes, " You can see her when she finished with Rai."

"Don't you have to be practiced?" Squall frowned

 _Ha...he's annoyed now._

"Ahh...that's the beauty of becoming a senior Squall, I can practiced whenever, I didn't even have to break a sweat..." Seifer said smirking, " Just quiet, let me take a nap" he positioned himself a comfortable as one could be in sitting position and closed his eyes.

" You don't have to drag me if you want to sleep" Squall muttered

 _Annoyed again. Noted._

Not answering. He heard his companion took a long breath. Squall gave up and took a book and pencil from his bag after all and began doodling. Meanwhile Seifer took a peek and trying not to hypnotized by the beauty of the pale boy beside him.

"I know that you're not sleeping Seifer." But he didn't stop drawing.

" Ahh, so you also know my name?" he opened his eyes.

 _I'm glad, really. Less work for me_

"You said it to Rinoa before"

 _Call my name again and not hers, it sound good coming out of your mouth_

" Hey Squall," He started, "you're staying at dorm, right? Second floor room 7?" Squall lifted his eyes from his sketch and finally look at the older boy,

"Don't be to alarmed, I saw your form in your club room"

 _Eyebrows slightly lift, he's surprised._

" We are neighbour you know. I lived three doors from your room."

..."Whatever" and he's back to his book.

 _His cheek redden. Hmm...a bit...shy?_

"Back to one word sentence I see." He remarked, " I'll fetch you up tomorrow." Seifer stood up abruptly but yawned again.

 _Confused again_

Squall's hand stopped drawing but his gaze still on the book, " What for?"

 _Because I want to see more expression on those eyes?_

" I don't want you to get lost in this school, fresh man."

 _Liar liar pants on fire_

"I know most ways now."

 _It's longer sentence, a development..._

"You don't know all the shortcuts" he remarked smartly.

"Why should I?"

" I dunno Squall...Might be come in handy someday? Who knows..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" So?" The girl baited, she truly felt that something fisihy had occured to her friend. An antisocial guy like him suddenly acquintanced with an obviously social senior.

 _A hot one with tendency of a bully to be said_

They walked to Squall's dorm. Before 6 pm it's still permitted for a girls enter the boys dorm room and vice versa. She's too lazy to back to Balamb right now and prefer to spend her time in Squall's room.

"What?" he asked back. His expression gave nothing.

"You got nothing to tell me?" As they climbed the stair," about what happened earlier?"

"What happened earlier?" he confused,

 _Should I spelled it one by one?_

"The guy name Seifer? Big, blond, bully?" she used hands to make her points.

Squall shrugged, opened his room, and let Rinoa entered first, "Nothing to tell..."

Rinoa rolled her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This chapter actually a collection of ficlets about how Squall and Seifer interact daily, so each part probably unconnected. Midgar seemed appropriate place for a ruthless businessman's home

Disclaimer : Not mine, ever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" You're escaping!" he accused Squall whom sat on his desk reading a book.

 _What's he doing here?_

"I'm not. You're the one that late" the brunette answered

"I knocked your door at 7.15" he said again

 _Too bad_

"I left at 6.45"

"What? Why so early?" Seifer confused

"Got something to do"

 _Avoiding you to be precise_

"I told you yesterday that I'll fetch you", the older boy said,

 _What's with you?_

Squall shrugged his shoulder, and the bells for first lesson rang.

" Don't run away again!"

Seifer left his classroom grunting. Squall tried to tame his racing heart and Rinoa observed them from her own desk and began to counted Squall's words.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Struggling with his shirt, he bit the corner of his toast. He's not a morning person, but in order to avoid certain blond he woke up earlier than usual. He heard someone knocking his door. It was 6.20 in the morning so he must be misheard. The knock began more persistent. Squall finished his shirt and opened the door. "WHAT?"

 _Wha..._

" Such a grumpy" The blond's tall figure filled the door frame, he yawned. Watching Seifer at his door at ungodly hour while holding a cup holder Squall agaped.

"For you" he gave the bigger cup in the holder he previously hold, Squall took and examined it,

"It's chocolate milk. It's not poisoned" Seifer muttered, "It will be good to wake you up...and it also boost your puberty stance" he continued when he saw his junior still gave him a glare.

 _Bastard_

"What are you doing here?" Squall growled at Seifer

"Fetch you" The bastard smirked, he drank his own smaller cup, "let's go, Princess"

 _GAHH!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Squall safely reached his desk. It's still really early. He decided to drawing to killing time. His persistent senior had left for his morning practice. He remember the said blond still had sleepy eyes, slightly wrinkled shirt. He remember him drinking his small cup of Espresso, and the movement of his Adam's apple when he swallowed.

 _Idiot..._

But he couldn't help to lit a small smile and finally drink his milk.

 _This school might be not bad at all..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's been more than two weeks Squall hadn't waited for her at the gate and he was awfully early too. He already sat at his desk at 6.30, doodling, reading or whatever. Sometimes she saw him drank a cup of something (cappuccino, she guessed, but where the hell he got that at early morning?). In short, she had not had her curiosity answered.

One day, Rinoa intentionally arrived at their class at 6.35 to find her answer and she surprisingly passed a familiar blond bully. The boy was oblivious of her and she assumed that he perhaps not remembering her at all.

"I met Seifer at the hall way." She informed Squall when he finally noticed her, the brunette hair boy just nod. But she couldn't help to think, that he was putting a unusual expression.

 _Did he just...smiling?No..no...it was... just his mouth curved a bit_

"Was he here before?" She asked,

"Hn"

 _So it mean yes?_

" His building is at the other side", she put her bag on her own desk.

Squall shrugged, " He picked me from my room"

"Ehh?"

"What?"

"Does he often pick you up?" She demanded curiously, Squall nodded, "Every morning"

 _EEHHH?!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Xu...do you know a senior, tall, blond? His name is Seifer?" Rinoa asked her fellow Newspaper Club member. Xu was also a senior, she presume they would know each other. It was a good opportunity for her since Xu was friendly girl and her opinion seemed to be believable. They sat at their club, Xu taught Rinoa to edit her last interview so it would come as a good article for the school newspaper. After spending some days editing, they satisfied with her result so far. And Xu thought that Rinoa utterly did a good job.

"Ahh...already eyeing a hot hunk Rin?" Xu smirk. Rinoa swatted her hands,"Not that...just curious, was it common for him to pursue a freshmen?", she played with her pen, seemed that her curiosity peaked after she saw him with Squall almost everyday this week. Day after day her suspicion rose.

"Did he pursue you?" Xu questioned, Rinoa shook her head, " Well, good for you"

 _Is it so bad if he did so?_

"You don't like him?"

"Nah, it's not that bad. I was at the same class with him last year. He's an ass, a skirt chaser back then," Xu thought for a while, "but somehow he changed after he broke up with his last girlfriend" Xu continued.

"He's popular?Is he kind of a bully?"

"With that kind face and not to mention he was MPV last year, yeah I can say that he is popular. But I never heard that he bullied anyone. He's quite a good friend if you put out his asshole attitude. Does he troubling you?" Xu asked back.

She shook her head, " I know it sound weird, how's exactly his 'pursuing' method?" Rinoa asked her carefully. With that Xu laughed out loud, " Really Rin? Have you seen him anyway?", saw that Rinoa even more confuse, Xu added, " He doesn't need any method, all he should do just say 'hi' and the girls followed him to his bed"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Squall was dead tired today. Their teacher drilled them at P.E, and he got two tests followed, also Fuu had forced him to taking part in mural's project after school. He decided to sleep earlier than usual and couldn't help to cursed whoever made his phone rang and woke him up, but afraid something happen to his family or Rinoa, he grabbed his phone, apparently he got a text from ...ALMIGHTY. He frowned, nobody in his phonebook had that name, unless...

 _FRI, 29-10-2010 ; 21.57_

 _From : ALMIGHTY_

 _Subject : (none)_

 _"Still awake, princess?"_

There's no mistaken now. Annoyed yet excited, he answered while blushing, _how did you get my number?_

 _"Fuujin"_

It's actually stupid question he admitted, Seifer found his current living from Fuu's form, of course he could get his number from the same paper.

 _"Sleep now?"_

When he didn't text back for a while.

 _You woke me up,_ he typed, _when did you put your number?_

The reply came almost immediately, _"first time I fetch you"_ , it's about three months ago then, a new message came even before his finger touch the keypad, _" This is stupid, I'll come to your room"_

 _NO,_ Squall type in panic, but then he heard soft knocks just a moment after he hit SEND.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is it even legal?" Squall asked when the he entered his room

"It's fine, tomorrow is Saturday" Seifer said, " And I can't sleep"

 _So I decided to annoy you_

"So you decided to annoy me?" Squall pouted. Seifer just chuckled. Squall's hair messier than usual, wearing oversize shirt with very fade pajama bottom there's no mistaken that the younger teen was asleep before.

 _His eyes still bleary.._

Seifer raided his bed. He hugged Squall's bolster and laid there like he own it. He secretly smelt the scent there. "Your bed is to narrow"

 _Cinnamon and...mint?_

"Sleep in your own room" Squall said, but sat next to him nonetheless. He reclined to the bed board.

 _He's blushing._

 _"_ Nah...my room inhabitable right now. Too messy with papers, I just finished history project with Rai" he not mentioned the blush, "anyway Squall, I won't be able to pick you up on Monday until Wednesday next week"

"It's not that I asked you to do it" Squall muttered, " where are you going by the way?"

 _You don't care but still have to asked though..._

"Esthar. Some friendly matches as last competition for us the senior" he began, " School had forbidden us to play next semester. So we'll do the best to win it"

"Esthar?"

 _Are there something funny? He looked so thrilled_

"Yes, the so-said modern metropolitan city in Gaia. Been there?" he moved his hand to making a point

"Of course, I'm from Esthar. You should read the form more thoroughly, Seifer." Squall unusually gave him a smile, a small one but a still a smile, and it was for him.

 _Oh Hyne, wow...he's...beautiful..._

"Aa-a...Uh..." uncommonly stuttered, he shook his head, he bet now he's the one who blushed, " so you are from Esthar?" he tried to masked his nervousness. Squall nodded, "My dad is the mayor" he said.

 _Oh...wait wha-,_

"Mayor?of Esthar?" he asked abruptly, Squall nodded innocently,

 _how can you give such information so simply?_

"Yes, Laguna Loire is my father" oblivious to the fact that the older boy was getting shock.

"It's not too great anyway. Most of students here got powerful parents" Squall stated, " Rinoa's dad is Galbadian military general, her mom is an actress."

 _Enough about Rinoa, tell me more about yourself_

"How about you?" Now Squall's turn to questioned him. He shocked a bit, never remember Squall asked him personal question before, now Squall also laid on the pillow, so their head close to each other.

 _His scent enticing_

" I'm from Midgar. Edea sent the letter after my team won a junior basketball league" he said, " I was an orphan, until a ruthless rich as hell businessman adopted me". Saw that Squall didn't believe him, Seifer added and gave him a sad smile, " It's the truth".

That time was the first time Squall saw him put down his arrogant mask.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How if he got a bad intention?" Rinoa asked him. They're in Balamb had a great Saturday brunch after taking Angelo for her morning walk. After this they should head back to Rin's apartement and finished their semester's projects. It was Rinoa's opportunity to confront Squall about Seifer. It become much rare for them to spend their time together lately. And she intended to use it to the fullest.

"How bad?" Squall asked whiled forked his diced steak

"I don't know...he's not after your money I think" she admitted, "You unusually close to him. And you answered him more than a 'hn'". She quieted to see his respond. Squall swallowed his food and looked at finally looked at her after a moment.

"...I don't know. He just...there" he said unsure, " I getting more and more used to him being there." Squall bit his lip, " Do you think it's bad?" he asked

"No" she answered, " I'm just afraid he'll do something bad like bully you, I just want to take care of you, Squall. I don't him or anyone harmed my best friend" She remarked.

"But I guess you really like him, right buddy?" she said softly, she watched blush crept along his smooth cheek. And after some seconds he nodded eventually.

"I'm damned, right?" not really asking a question. Rinoa hold his hand, and shook her head, " No. But if I were you, I would be carefull" she gave him a soft look, "and prepare myself for a broken heart."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _WED, 03-11-2016, 10.08_

 _From : ALMIGHTY_

 _Subject : (none)_

 _"We won!"_

Squall smiled to the message, then realized that he was still in his chemistry class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" I'll finish earlier today" He told Raijin in their class while working some papers, Seifer already finished his worksheet despite everything his grade was quite impressive, " do you have something to tell Fuu?"

Raijin confused, it was uncommon his friend so eager to meet Fuujin, "No", he said, " Today just a usual practice, I won't be late again"

"Your lost" Seifer back to his worksheet. Raijin eyed the blond, " You're getting better, you know?"

"What are you talking about? I'm always sexy"

"Nah...you lost that 'brooding-aura', you know?" He grinned ear-to-ear, " Who's the lucky girl?"

"None"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He watched Squall from behind. The smaller boy held a wet brush in one hand and his canvas mostly blank save for few stroked here and there. He looked like he put his concentration too hard, he even didn't hear Seifer footsteps.

Seifer put his hand on his arms, Squall jumped, he's suprised that he no longer alone in the room. When he cocked his head he saw Seifer stood behind him and a bit too close that he could feel his breath on his cheek. The burly man laughed, "Surprise?" he asked.

 _I don't know that you are this jumpy_

"Yeah"

Seifer grabbed nearest chair and put it near Squall's. " What did you paint anyway?". Squall shook his head, " No idea" . Squall tilted his head, " a lion...perhaps..."

"A lion?" Seifer asked, " Why a lion?"

"Just feel like to paint something strong," Squall answered, " I painted a tiger before, a lion shall be a good companion."

"Which one yours?" Seifer stood and looked at the hung paintings, he didn't see any tiger.

"Which one do you think?" He asked back. He saw Seifer touch the dry painting one by one, then he stop at the painting of a sleeping creature in the middle of...a lake?

"This one?"

Squall showed him his rare ,even it just a small one, smile, it so rare that Seifer stunned. " Yes, it's mine"

"So, where's the tiger?" he asked again, " No tiger here"

" It's at the mural. Not really finished yet"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" See?It's a shorter way to cafetaria from your class" he said, " And that tree..." Seifer pointed at a quite big tree, "has a hidden corner, the best place to make out"

"Uh,how do you know?"

 _Indifferent_

"Experience" he smugged. Squall instantly pouted.

 _Cute, please jealous already?_

After succeed in fetch Squall from his dorm each morning, now he's trying to kidnapped him for lunch. _"Where are you taking him Seifer?!"_ he remembered Rinoa glared at him and Squall gave her apologetic face.

"You're right. It's a bit shorter." Squall remarked when they reached the cafeteria.

 _It's a simple achievement yet you seem so happy._

"SEIFER!"

He heard a familiar barking voice called him. He approached Fuu's desk and not surprised to see Rai also with her. Fuu was eating a sundae, and Rai got himself a large fries.

"Squall!" they heard Rinoa called for him, she crossed her hands and seemed messy and very pissed. Immediately Squall left his side after mouthing 'bye'. Seifer waved his hand lightly then sat next to Rai.

"Who's that?" Raijin asked. Seifer gave him a shrugged, a perfect imitation of Squall's shrugged.

"FRESHMAN" Fuujin answered, " ART CLUB"

"Ahh..." Rai finally connected the dots, "Eh...it's not a girl, right?"

Seifer palmed his face meanwhile Fuujin kicked her boyfriend arse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Squall walked alone to his next class, his phone unusually rang. He picked it up after few seconds without seeing whom the caller was.

"Squall?" a male voice, Squall recognized it instantly. His heart raced in uncertainty.

"Kiros?"

 _Please do not be a bad news_

"You're not gonna like the reason I called you" the man sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: No S&S interaction here. Basically this chapter is about the background of Kiros' phone call. BTW I changed the summary and the genre. I think it suited better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edea really satisfied with her choice. This year freshmen were remarkable and certainly able to follow her _special_ curriculum. The downside with most kids got parents loaded with money or power or both was the carefulness, even with those students whom chose to stayed in apartment than the dorm, she still prepared some extra security with them. Thus, she now got some senses whenever a 'security breach" approached her school, even if the threat wasn't real yet.

Those senses 'ringing' when she received a bright red envelope in her desk at the first week of school. _Squall Leonhart Loire_ typed neatly on it _._ It was rare these day people still send someone a letter. Out of curiosity, she asked Tifa to quick scanned it and emailed it directly to Kiros Seagill, the right hand of Esthar's mayor which listed as Squall's emergency contact and he called her immediately after,

" _Miss Krammer, I can't say anything right now. But do you mind to open the envelope for me?"_ asked the man.

The security of mayor's son certainly his priority than the said boy's privacy. Edea opened it and found a letter in it.

"Uh, a letter." She said, "I shall read it for you"

She opened the letter and just found picture, or scribble to be precise.

" _Miss Krammer?"_ Kiros said from the other side," _you still there?"_

"Ah, yes. It's not a letter per se. Just a scribble of, what it could be...four people?drawn with line and circle like a child's drawing...it drew and colored with some kind of Sharpies, I guess" she said.

" _Could you do me a favor and scanned it for me?"_ he said.

"Yes of course and I will send the letter to you too right away. Should I told Squall about this?"

" _Not now, he should enjoy a quiet school days for now. But could you tighten security around him? In discreet of course?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" It's here again, Miss" Tifa said, she reached for her purse and gave Edea a red envelope.

" Twice in this month, isn't it Ms. Lockhart?" she sighed, Tifa nodded stiffly.

"Yes, and 6 times since the school started" Tifa recalled, "should we tell him now?"

Edea thought for a while and shook her head, "No. I shall give Mr. Seagill a call . Let him tell us what to do next."

Edea damned that red envelope with _Squall Leonhart Loire_ written on it. She was not hesistant to open them anymore, and always reported to Mr. Seagill afterward. The contents still made her uncomfortable. Usually just a scribble of people in line and circle just like the first one. Once the scribble of a person in front of a square with legs, then two people with brown hair and a cat( she wasn't really sure ), or two people walking with one of them had yellow hair. And this time...she wasn't sure.

" Mr. Seagill ?"

 _"What is it now?_ " Kiros said impatiently .

" Looks like the first one." Edea said, " but ..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She didn't remember her real name, but everybody called her 'Ellone' since always. She was raised in an orphanage in Winhill and went to public elementary school where she met Miss Leonhart whom had a bakery near it. They had been clicked in an instant, Raine often invited her for lunch and dinner and she liked her a lot. She had been officially adopted when Raine married a journalist and politician, Laguna Loire, and asked her to come with them to Esthar. When Squall was born, their little family finally complete. She loved them to the moon and back, and they were really happy. Four years ago after Laguna elected as the mayor, Ellone met a lovely man, Michael Evans, and they got married not long after. Ellone chose to work as general practitioner in a hospital in Midgar, meanwhile her husband worked as surgeon at the same hospital. It could be said at 26, her life was a perfect.

She got a call from a nurse at 7 am that her husband was collapse after did an emergency operation. She hurriedly left her apartment and approached her parked car at the front of the building. Vincent discreetly tailing behind her. Just before she enter her car, she was pushed by the man then she heard a gunshot. Vincent was shot in the head, his blood pooled below his body. She couldn't see the shooter and she was panic, but realize that she couldn't scream, her tears rolled down her cheeks. She ducked and crawled and finally reached the rear of her car to protect herself from the invisible shooter. Then, she heard a clicked and felt something put right behind her head. She closed her eyes and realized that the killer not just one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" _But the third person's head crossed with red ink."_

As a mayor it wasn't odd to received threat now and then. Kiros had told him to be extra careful. Laguna was told that Squall received anonymous disturbing letters but he decided to keep Squall out of the blue. About five months ago, someone send a teddy bear to Raine. Then, the next month, might be the same someone send her a smaller teddy bear. He had given the letters and the dolls to Ward had them checked, and he found nothing, they were cleared of fingerprints or other traces.

Fortunately, nothing serious happened to them until now. Their adoptive daughter also fine, at least that her personal bodyguard said. And Squall besides of the letter he hadn't known yet, living in peace at his dorm. Laguna wisely just told him to check the gifts and the letters and keep eyes on Ellone and Squall. But still Kiros, felt uneasy. He knew that they didn't like to be guarded so he did it discreetly.

Yesterday a smaller headless teddy bear send personally to Laguna's mail box. This time Kiros' gut tickled even more, and he felt that something bad shall overcome. It was the third times Loire couple got a mysterious gift. It was the third person's head which crossed. If his instinct were right, one of the Loire might be in trouble. And the third person in Loire's family was...Kiros figuratively jumped and reached for his phone when it rang. The screen displayed VALENTINE. Ellone's personal bodyguard.

 _Damn it!_

He really got a bad feeling about this,

"Yes?" he answered the phone rushly, expected it was Vincent whom called, instead, he heard a stranger voice,

 _"Umm, hello... I'm calling from a man with crimson eyes' phone...He and a girl was brought to a nearby hospital a moment before. They've been shot"_

Kiros hung up then ran right away to Laguna.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Laguna held Raine really tight meanwhile he also spilled his tears. Yes, probably Ellone was adopted but it didn't mean they love her less. Kiros saw the couple outside the Midgar General Hospital's morgue. They hadn't told Squall yet. But, the news about her probably all over the television by now. His guilt was eating him right now. Ellone and her husband were deceased, and her bodyguard now in coma. If he was sharper, he could perhaps prevent

"Kiros..." he heard Raine called his name.

"Yes ma'am?", Raine standing and put her hand on his shoulder, " Don't blame yourself" her voice still filled with sorrow, she's a mother after all

"I'm trying to..." he said, his voice trembling, "Laguna, Raine...I'm really really sorry, I should known better, I should prepare better..."

"It's not your fault." Said the mayor, "please Kiros...If you want to do us a favor please give Squall a call, I..I couldn't make up proper words for now, so please..."

Kiros nodded, " Yes, certainly Sir. Please give me a minute", he left the room to find better signal. It was hard to tell him but it must be done. He collected his breath before finally pressed CALL, after a moment of waiting the boy finally picked up his phone,

"Squall..." he said, he felt that his voice came out differently than usual.

 _"Kiros?"_ It was obvious that Squall voice full of worries.

"You're not gonna like the reason I called you" he sighed.

" _What happened?"_

"I'm really sorry Squall...Ellone is dead, she was murdered this morning in Midgar..."

Squall didn't answered, he must be to shocked to heard this bad news. Kiros didn't realized that his tear also fell right now.

"Squall?" He said softly, the boy must be mournful right now,

 _"I...I got to go...now...if you please..."_

Kiros could hear his sob, "Yes, I'm really sorry Squall...I'll arrange your trip."

Squall hung up the phone, and Kiros knew how broke the boy heart was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Even from behind, Rinoa knew instantly something wrong with him.

"Squall?" she asked softly, when she noticed that he got some tears on his cheeks, she pulled him to a nearby alcove.

"What happened?" she asked, " Something wrong?"

 _He looked really troubled_

"Elle died" he said shortly between his sob.

"Oh my..."

 _They were really close_...

They hugged for good ten minutes, before Squall decided that currently he just want to be in his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	5. Chapter 5

A/N : They will be adult in next chapter :p, and the real story shall begin ( God please still give me inspiration). The familiar names of FF7/FF9/FF13's character are just because I really bad at made up a cool name.

Thank you for reading.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lied in fetal position for Hyne knew how many hours, Squall forced himself to stand up when he heard a loud knock at his door. A man with bright red hair in an impecabble suit stood upon him. Squall didn't recognize the guy, but he had some idea, " Kiros'?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm your shadow, for now, my name is Reno" he grinned ear to ear, " unfortunately we don't have time to chat Mr. Leonhart, I'll help you pack your bag"

"Now?"

"Yup. Your plane depart in about two hours", Reno enter his room, and took a heavy suitcase above his cupboard easily. Squall sighed and began to collect his clothes.

"How long I should be in Midgar?"

"No idea, boy" He said, "but you won't come back here for sure."

"...WHAT?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello?"

 _"Why I should change my school?"_

Ahh...Reno blabbered again, if not for his good skill in combat and stealth, Kiros perhaps had fired him a long time ago.

"Because it was unsafe"

 _" I don't want to..."_

 _He's sulking, however he's still a boy afterall_

"Squall, Ellone was murdered and we believe that the killer also after you and your parents. It's unsafe for you to back to EHSB."

 _"But they didn't know my face nor my school, there's no reason-"_

"They knew, boy, un-"

 _"How?"_

Kiros release his breath, " I told you once you're here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Feeling anxious, Rinoa head to Squall's room. She was actually not suprise to saw him pack his bag.

"Going somewhere?" she asked, she noticed a red hair man was there, " who's this?"

" Reno, at your service ma'am", he grinned flirtartiously

"What's he doing here?" she approached the stoic face boy, he said no word until now

"Help me packed" Squall answered, " I'll leave in an hour"

"Why so fast?"

Squall didn't answer, Rinoa tilted her head toward the red hair guy, " Why so fast?" she repeated, Reno shrugged his shoulder, "it's the boss' words, Miss".

 _I can't believe it_

She muttered softly before help her bestfriend folding his clothes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He was mad. And it was understatement. He was furious. It's been more than two days and he even didn't catch the glimpse of Squall. Did he avoid him? He didn't answered his knock and he was not at his club room. His painting still unfinished yet, so sooner or later he should be back. Or so he thought. Seifer decided to finally asked the only person he thought to able answered his question. At the break time, he found Rinoa eating her lunch _alone._

"Where is he?" he asked, he was surely not in a chit-chat mood

"Who?" she even refused to meet his eyes.

"Smart ass"

"Who?" she asked once again. Her dissaproval of him made her reluctant to keep them in a good term, especially when Squall was far away.

"Loire"

He watched her gulped, and a hint of sadness obvious in her eyes.

" He's not here anymore." She said, "and he won't be back" she added sadly.

"Huh? why?"

"It's not my place to tell" she said, she write something on a piece of paper, "here..."

"Squall's temporary new numbers.I guess this one still active for this week." She said, she mentally put this on Squall's 'debt'.

"I believe you to deleted the number as soon as possible"

Seifer confusedly receive it.

 _What's going on?_

He couldn't help but feel uncomfortable but he fished for his phone anyway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where the fuck are you?" he said almost yelled. Frustrated, because the other took a sweet time to picked up his phone and it's after Seifer hit the CALL button million times.

"..."

"...Squall? it's you there, right?"

 _" Yes"_

"Where are you?" He asked much softly this time

 _" Seifer, I can't talk right now"_

"Why? Where are you?"

" _Can't tell. Sorry. I'm sorry...really..I.."_

Even he couldn't hear it, but Seifer aware that Squall wouldn't say the word he was about to say.

"Can I meet you again?"

 _Please...?_

He vaguely heard the plead on the older boy's voice, honestly even Squall didn't know the exact answer for this.

"..."

"You don't know?" he asked with sarcasm implied and amazingly he almost could see Squall nodded in the other line, after some "do you want to meet me again?"

 _"Yes"_ Squall finally gave the answer, " _Good bye"_

And he hung up the phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
